


Come On So Heavy When You Take Me

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [8]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Anthem Era, Birthday Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Heterosexual Sex, Hotel Sex, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Touring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is mine. Are we clear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On So Heavy When You Take Me

October 22, 2015

Zac glared as he sat in a booth at the club Carrick had brought him too. It was some bigger place not far outside of the city and Zac had only been able to get away thanks to Kate deciding to throw a mini birthday party for him before the show tonight. He was sure had she waited until after then he wouldn't be here right now and well maybe he should have hoped she had waited.

At least then he wouldn't be subjected to watching his younger sister dance proactively with some stranger. Though usually the site wouldn't bother him because after all these years he had gotten used to her with other men, knowing he'd never be the one she'd eventually settle down with and have a family with even if some sick side of him wished that was the case. Hell he had even been okay with a few of her boyfriends though her recent ex had sorta made Zac more jealous than the others because he was the exact opposite in everything Zac was and he really had never understood what Avery saw in him.

But tonight he reckoned he was bothered by Avery's dancing with the stranger because she had been ignoring him ever since she arrived in New Orleans this morning and had been picked up by Natalie and Kate at the airport. Zac was sure she was ignoring him because she was angry. She was angry that Kate was still on tour when she had been supposed to leave after the Atlanta show and return in Dallas. If she had done that it would have given Zac and Avery two days to be alone without her and while two days seemed small he knew now days they'd take any time they had together because it seemed as the years went on it did get harder. It got harder with his ever expanding family and Avery being in college and going different places like when she had went to a school in California or when she had semi relocated to New York for a few years.

So it wasn't like Zac could fault Avery for being mad that Kate had seemingly thrown a wrench into their plans but he hated that she was taking it out on him. Kate had also sprung the news on him the night after the last Atlanta show. Telling him she had found a way to extend her and the kids stay on the road and that she considered it one of his birthday presents. An early one but still one of them and maybe Zac should have told Avery then instead of letting Avery find out this morning when she had arrived but he knew she'd be mad. He just hadn't been expecting that she'd have been mad enough to ignore him like she was or that she'd be letting a strange man in a club touch her in places Zac didn't like seeing him touch her.

"You okay?" Carrick's voice asked bringing Zac out of his thoughts and he turned to look at his friend. A blush forming on his cheeks as he did so. "You keep watching Avery and that guy like you want to strangle him or something."

Zac chewed his lip sheepishly as he looked down from Carrick's gaze as his cheeks got hotter. Of course Carrick would notice. Carrick was one of the few people who knew what was going on between him and Avery. Had found out about it when he accidentally walked in on Avery giving him a blow job backstage during the first tour Carrick had ever done with Hanson and somehow even after that Carrick was still his friend. Maybe thought he was a bit fucked up but was still his friend and he never judge him openly at least.

"I'm fine," Zac lied as he took a drink from his beer bottle. It was only his second of the night so he wasn't drunk yet only a bit tipsy. "Just..she's been ignoring me all day and she goes and does that with some fucking prick she doesn't even know."

Carrick laughed softly at that and Zac had to look up and give him a glare which didn't stop him from laughing. It only stifled it. 

"You want me to go cut in between them for you?" Carrick asked once he had finally composed himself. "Be a cockblock so that stranger doesn't fuck your sister?"

Feeling a bit sick when Carrick mentioned that stranger even fucking his sister, Zac had to take another drink of his beer. "Please," he answered hating how pathetic and sad he sounded but at least he trusted Carrick with Avery. He knew Carrick wouldn't try anything with her, not when he knew she was Zac's. Zac suspected Carrick knew if he did try anything Zac would strangle him or worse.

After he had answered Carrick, Zac watched as Carrick stood from the booth and headed out to the dance floor where Avery was dancing with that fucking stranger and he couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips when the stranger left. Though his smirk soon died when he watched Avery pull Carrick close to her and Zac swallowed hard when Avery looked right at him as she began to dance with Carrick like she had been dancing with that stranger and he knew then that this was indeed a game for her right now.

She was doing this to get under Zac's skin and now that she knew she was doing just that she was going to play even dirtier.

Picking up his beer bottle again he swallowed hard doing his best to ignore the fact that besides being jealous he was also now slightly hard. Turned on by the fact that Avery was getting satisfaction at what she was doing to him right now. Though if Avery wanted to play dirty Zac was sure he could play her game just as well as she was playing it.

Finishing his beer Zac too stood from the booth and he looked away from Avery as he made his way out onto the dance floor where he soon found a brunette who had also been watching him walk towards him. He had almost suspected the woman was probably a fan and he wasn't surprised that she was approaching him.

"You're Zac Hanson?" the brunette asked her Louisiana accent thick as could be. "I'm Tonya and I've been a fan of your band for ages."

Zac couldn't help but give Tonya a smirk, "It's nice to meet such a pretty thing like you Tonya," he said as he held his hand out to her and maybe he was being a bit too flirty with someone who was a long time fan, who could possibly go and write about this experience online but he didn't care. Wouldn't be the first time he flirted with a fan, maybe just the first where he was a bit more handsy.

After the introduction Zac made a bit more small talk with Tonya. Finding out that she had been born and raised in New Orleans and that she was also a college student who was graduating this year with dreams of being an actress. It sounded nice to him and he was sure with her looks she'd probably make it too but he was glad when the small talk ended and he pulled Tonya towards him as they began to dance to the music.

He hadn't really came out here for the small talk after all and the moment he found Avery again he gave her a smirk as he let his hand fall onto Tonya's ass and Zac knew he too had struck a nerve with her when he saw the glare that she gave him.

Though it seemed Avery wasn't going to let Zac take her down for long because again Zac's smirk died when he watched Avery leave a light kiss against Carrick's neck. A kiss that it seemed Carrick didn't object too because he laughed and pulled Avery a bit closer which made Zac realize he'd probably wind up killing one of the opening acts for the tour though maybe they could just get Austin to stand in and no one would notice the difference even if Austin was shorter than Carrick.

Though after the thoughts of murder Zac did his best to ignore them and not let Avery get under his skin anymore or at least not visibly show it and Zac thought he did good at that. He spent the rest of the time dancing with Tonya and by the time that he watched Carrick and Avery part and head back to the booth Zac somehow was able to manage to get away from the brunette with a simple goodbye and wishing her well on her future endeavors.

Getting to the booth he sighed as he looked at Carrick who seemed to stiffen a bit at his arrival.

"Avery and I were getting a bit tired. Told her I was feeling like heading back to the hotel but she was going to stay until you were ready to go," Carrick spoke as he looked at Zac and besides being a bit stiff and tense he looked a bit scared which Zac didn't fault him for since Zac had literally had thoughts of murdering him not too long ago. But in the end Zac would never murder one of the people he considered a close friend even if his sister had used him as a pawn in her game tonight.

"Yeah didn't think it was fair if we both left you," Avery said finally breaking the silent treatment she had been given Zac all day with an innocent little smile on her lips.

Zac rolled his eyes at her words but he kept his anger and jealousy in check as he spoke, "We can all go back to the hotel now. I'm getting kind of tired myself," he said as he locked eyes with Avery. "Probably best if we all get some sleep since tomorrow's another busy day," he laughed before he turned and lead the way out of the club.

Walking outside he closed his eyes briefly as the air hit him and when he opened his eyes again he raised an eyebrow seeing that somehow Carrick being the ninja he was, was already several feet ahead walking along the sidewalk that would lead to the van he had driven here and Avery was firmly planted beside him.

"Now you remember I exist?" Zac asked her a bit bitterly as he shook his head before starting to follow after Carrick. "How funny that now I'm worth your time."

Avery exhaled softly as she walked beside Zac, "I was just angry this afternoon Zac," she said in a voice low but loud enough that he could hear. "I didn't mean to make you angry too."

"Yeah well you did," Zac told her still sounding bitter. "Didn't help that you decided to be a slut with some stranger and my best friend," he whispered when they got closer to the van. "Just leave me alone until we get back to the hotel, yeah?" he asked her as he turned to face her briefly.

Seeing her nod her head yes Zac heaved a sigh feeling a bit thankful that she was going to at least give him some time to calm down because he needed it.

When they finally made it to the van though Zac opened the back door, allowing Avery to get in first and then he followed after, shutting the door before Carrick began the drive to the hotel. It was a drive that was mostly silent except for whatever radio station Carrick had it on and Zac was a bit glad for that too because he wasn't sure if he was even in the mood for small talk with Carrick.

He was just in the mood to stew in his anger and jealousy as well as trying to ignore the fact that he was still hard and maybe had gotten a bit harder during his dancing with Tonya.

After they had arrived at the hotel and Carrick had parked the car, Zac got out of the back seat, waiting until Avery was out as well before shutting the door and then he proceeded to follow behind both Avery and Carrick as they headed inside the hotel and on an elevator that took them to the floor which had been reserved for family and crew.

It was only when they got off the elevator that Zac broke his silence to offer Carrick a goodnight as he went down the opposite end of the hotel hallway to the room he was sharing with his band mates and then Zac turned to follow Avery down to where their respective rooms where.

"Are you going back to her tonight?" Avery asked him as she stopped in front of the door to her room. A room which was literally across the hall from the room where Zac's wife and kids were probably now fast asleep. "I mean I don't expect you to sleep in my room with her here but I..." she said though she stopped mid-sentence and shook her head. "You're probably too mad anyway even if you are hard," she muttered before turning her back and using her card to unlock the door to her room.

Though before she could shut the door Zac found himself slipping in behind her, "Doesn't matter if I'm mad," he told her as she looked up at him. "I'm hard and I want to fuck you," he said before shutting the door behind him. "Make you hurt and know it's because of how fucking pissed you got me."

Zac watched as Avery blushed at his words but he also saw the tiny smirk that appeared on her lips briefly and he knew she had no issues with what he had just said. She had no problem with him fucking her and making her hurt but then again it wasn't like this was the first time. They both were capable of being a bit rough when emotions got the best of them.

"Can you help me out of my dress please?" Avery asked him as she batted her eyelashes slightly before turning away and slipping out of the shoes she had on. "It's a zip dress and it's going to be the only way you get me out of it."

"I could just rip it," Zac told her as he inched a bit closer, watching as she held her hair up so he could unzip her dress. "But I'll be nice to your dress and take my anger out on you instead," he said as he began to unzip her dress, leaning in low enough to leave a light kiss on her neck as he did so. "Next time though I'll just rip your dress in the process of taking it off you."

Avery shook her head at Zac's words, "You wouldn't rip my dress," she told him as she let her hair fall down after her dress was unzipped, her body moving away from his though his eyes stayed glued on her as she slipped out of her dress. His dick getting a bit harder at the sight of her clad only in a matching blue lacy bra and pantie set.

"Try me again like you did tonight and you'll see what I can do," Zac replied as his voice went a bit stern as she turned to face him a smirk on her lips again and this time she didn't let it disappear.

"But you liked it Zac," Avery reasoned as she nodded her head before moving closer to him again. "Otherwise your dick wouldn't be hard right now," she stated as her hand went down to his jeans, cupping the bulge that was in his pants. "You liked watching me let that stranger touch me and you liked watching me kiss Carrick's neck and let him touch me too."

Closing his eyes briefly Zac let out a moan as he felt her massaging him through his jeans, though he soon came back to his senses as he opened his eyes and looked at her, "It doesn't matter what I liked Avie," he growled softly before leaning in to peck her lips. "Seeing that still mad me so fucking mad, especially with how you acted towards me earlier today."

"I'm sorry," Avery apologized before she kissed him back, a kiss that was longer than the peck he had given her and Zac couldn't help but feel some of his anger evaporate because she did sound sincere in her apology.

Kissing Avery back Zac reached down and moved her hand away from him as he slowly backed her over to the bed that was in the room and as they both fell down onto it, it was only then that Zac pulled away from the kiss. At least long enough to get rid of the shirt he had on and once that task was complete he bent down and kissed Avery again.

Though this time he was rougher about it, his teeth sinking into her bottom lip a bit which caused her to moan out as she moved beneath him. Her hips moving up into his which soon caused him to moan out as well.

As they continued to kiss though, Zac let his hand slowly trail down her stomach, feeling goosebumps forming on her skin and when he reached her panties he let his hand slip inside. He wasn't surprised that she was already wet but it did make him even more jealous because he wasn't sure if it was because of him, the stranger, or even Carrick.

"Look at you," Zac stated as he pulled away from the kiss, a finger sliding into her wet flesh. "Already wet for me like the slut you were being tonight," he muttered out through clenched teeth. "Tell me baby, who got you this wet?" he asked curiously as he began to move his finger in and out of her. "Was it that guy you barely knew? Did you get wet wondering what his cock would be like inside of you? Or was it Carrick? You get turned on thinking of fucking my best friend?"

Avery shook her head at Zac's words, "Got wet at you calling me a slut on the sidewalk," she revealed and Zac saw her cheeks getting a bit pink at that. "Kind of liked you calling me that especially with how angry you sounded."

At her revelation Zac slipped a second finger inside her, this time a bit roughly which made her hiss out softly. "Aren't you such a dirty girl?" he asked her before letting his lips go to her neck where he kissed and sucked on the flesh. Though he was being careful not to leave marks on her.

"I'm always dirty for you Zac," Avery answered him as her hips began to move with the rhythm his fingers had worked out. "Your dirty girl, remember?" she asked using the term he occasionally called her. His dirty girl because really she was into so much stuff that even Kate wouldn't let him do.

"Only mine," Zac said onto her skin as he moved his fingers out of her and he moved away from her slightly, at least enough that he could take her bra off and once it was gone he let his lips go back to her neck where he kissed again though this time his lips made a trail from her neck and down onto her stomach and when he reached the waistband of her panties he left several soft kisses. Kisses that once again had Avery's body covered in goosebumps.

Pulling away from her again Zac let his fingers hook into her panties before he pushed them down and off her, leaving her naked in front of him. "I think I like this view," he told her as he leaned back down to kiss her stomach softly. "You naked in front of me. Makes me almost forget what a slut you were tonight," he spoke as he looked down at her before parting her legs.

It was only after her legs were parted that he trailed his kisses downward going down one thigh and then back up it which was making Avery moan out loudly. Though Zac knew she may have liked this but she wanted his lips somewhere else on her body and he was going to give her what she wanted.

Reaching her already wet pussy, Zac left a tiny kiss before looking back up at her again, "This is mine," he told her his voice going back to being stern. "Are we clear?" he asked which only got him a head nod and he knew he'd ask her that again later but then he'd demand a response and not just a head nod.

"I don't care who you date or how many men you fuck. It's mine," Zac stated before leaving another kiss on her pussy. "Even when you get married one day it's going to be mine," he told her honestly before going back in between her legs and this time he stayed there a bit longer, leaving kisses and tiny licks.

That wasn't how he wanted to get her off though so he knew better than to be between her legs for long. He only stayed long enough for her to get even more turned on. Her body trembling a bit but not too much.

Moving away eventually Zac smirked when he heard her whimper out. "That's not how I want you to get off," he told her before leaning down to kiss her on the lips, his hands bringing hers to his jeans, wanting her to finish undressing him. "Want to be inside that pretty little pussy of yours," he whispered into the kiss as he felt her beginning to undo his jeans.

"You just want to prolong my orgasm," Avery replied back as she pushed his jeans and boxers down after they were undone and he lifted slightly to get them off the rest of the way. "You like making me wait."

"I only like it when you've been naughty," Zac told her as he pulled away from the kiss again, locking eyes with her. "Turn over Avie baby. I want to fuck you like the bitch that you are," he smirked before giving her a wink. 

Avery rolled her eyes at his words but Zac knew she wasn't angry, not when she complied and turned over letting him have a perfect view of her ass.

"You just going admire my ass all day babe or are you going to live up to your word and fuck me like the bitch I am?" Avery asked with a bit of a playful hint to her tone. "Maybe you'll even get me to scream."

At her words Zac raised his hand and lightly slapped at her ass cheek, hearing her groan out. "Never doubt my ability to get you to scream," he spoke before positioning himself behind her and without even giving her a warning he pushed himself inside of her a bit roughly as a gasp left her lips.

"Fuck," Avery muttered out though it was more lustful sounding than someone who had just been hurt by what he had done. "Just fuck."

Laughing at her words, Zac dug his nails into her waist as he began to move inside of her, "Trust me baby, that's what I'm doing," he told her as he let his eyes fall shut as he started to find a rhythm with his thrusts in and out of her. A rhythm that she started to catch up with eventually.

"This tight pussy belongs to me," Zac sighed as he opened his eyes and let his hand go to curl in her hair. "Do you understand me?" he asked her as he pulled on her hair a bit.

"Y..yeah," Avery moaned out her voice catching slightly. "All yours Zac," she added on which made Zac smile and he moved over her, turning her head so that he could kiss her on the lips as he picked up his movements inside of her.

As they kissed he again closed his eyes and just listened to the sounds in the room. The sound of skin on skin being the most prominent besides the little moans that each of them would let out every so often. "All mine," he whispered finally before breaking the kiss and moving away from her.

Tightening the grip on her hips he bit down on his lip when he felt all the familiar signs letting him know he was close and it was only then that he slowed his movements inside of her, his body shuddering when he did eventually come and it was sometime during his release that he felt Avery orgasm, a tiny little scream coming out and he hoped whoever was in the room right beside hers didn't hear, hadn't heard anything.

He was also just a bit thankful that the room Kate was in was across the hall and not right beside this one because he wasn't exactly sure how he'd have dealt with his wife knowing that Avery had sex tonight even if she had been clueless to the fact that Avery was having sex with him.

Pulling out of Avery, Zac fell down on the bed beside her as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

"You still mad at me?" Avery asked from beside him which caused him to turn and look at her. "Or am I forgiven now?"

Zac gave a tiny smile as he reached over, letting his fingertips move down her back gently, "You're forgiven," he told her as they locked eyes. "I'm sorry about Kate," he apologized knowing that even if he wasn't to blame for her change of plans he did want to say sorry anyway at least for not telling Avery sooner.

"You're forgiven too," Avery smiled as she moved closer leaving a kiss on his cheek. "Though maybe tomorrow night on the bus ride to Dallas after everyone goes to sleep I'll sneak to the backroom where you play your games and you can eat my pussy to make it up to me," she offered as she laughed. "Probably better than fucking it because it's still going to be sore from tonight."

Zac chewed his lip and acted like he was contemplating her words though really he didn't have to contemplate anything.

"You've got a deal baby," he told her before he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

Avery smiled on his lips at that before muttering a Happy Birthday into the kiss and as he kissed her a bit harder he reckoned that yeah it had ndeed been a very happy birthday for him in the end.


End file.
